Beautiful
by Rehaniah
Summary: "She thought he was beautiful." Sweet oneshot/drabble. Hermione/Lucius. All characters & settings the property of J K Rowling - i'm not being paid for this either!


The only sound in the room was the scratching of a quill from the large desk in the corner and the crackle of the fire in the hearth.

The man at the desk had his head bent over his work, his long, fair hair falling forward, obscuring the majority of his flawlessly pale skin. This fact didn't bother Hermione though as she sat 'reading' by the fire in one of the armchairs. No, she had already memorised every millimetre, every crease, every line that made up the mans face. She would know it if she were blindfolded.

Still, the way that the light from the fire danced over what could be seen of him as he studiously scribbled away was … breathtaking. And she couldn't help but subtly raise her eyes from her currently unheeded book and steal a look at him once more-

"Is there a particular reason why I have captured your interest so fully tonight … _Hermione_?" She felt a small shiver run through her at the way his voice enveloped her name in sweet darkness even as she cursed herself; Damn! I thought I'd been so discrete.

"I…" Now she could lie here, but honestly, what would be the point? He would know. He always did. "I was thinking that you're beautiful." She tried to say it in an analytical, indifferent voice but it came out awed and breathy instead. She wondered if he was going to laugh at her.

Lucius lifted his head to look at her, one lone eyebrow raised. Aside from that his expression betrayed nothing, and he certainly wasn't laughing. After a moment of staring at her he spoke,

"Were you indeed?"

He released her from the intensity of his gaze and proceeded to place his quill back in it's pot and tidy up the papers on his desk.

He then rose and slowly walked towards Hermione. She simply watched, finding herself unable to do anything else since she wasn't sure what he was going to do next.

He came right up to her chair and placed both his hands on the armrests, trapping her in. Hermione's breath caught. It wasn't that she was afraid of this man … per se. After all she had been in a relationship with him for over a year now and had endured the scorn, ridicule and hostilities of everyone she had ever called a friend because of wanting to be with him. But, even now, he could still summon a certain … aura around him that caused her mouth to go dry and her heart to flutter.

He leaned down so that his face was right before her own, his eyes boring into hers. His lips quirked,

"Ah. Now I remember why I keep you around." Without warning Lucius had lifted Hermione off her chair, turned to sit down himself and repositioned her sideways across his lap. He reached up to stroke an unruly curl from off her face and continued speaking,

"You're _very good _for my ego."

Hermione opened her mouth to say that she found that remark rather insulting but before the words could leave her lips, he had yanked her head down towards him and smothered her lips with his own…

Hermione didn't think she'd ever get used to the way Lucius kissed …

It was like fire and ice and sin….

It felt like she was burning even as chills caused her body to shiver…

It made her believe that she would gladly sell her soul if he would only keep up this divine torture…

She hadn't felt it as Lucius had moved his hand underneath her skirt but now that he brushed her sensitive inner thigh she gasped, breaking the kiss,

"Lucius-" She felt a long finger insinuate itself inside her warm panties and slide into her heat. Reflexively she reached out her hands to clutch Lucius' broad shoulders.

"L-Lucius-"

"Yes Hermione?" As always his voice was cool, composed and infinitely secure in it's own confidence.

"L-Lucius, what-what are you doing?" Her own voice was far from composed as talented fingers began to move within her.

"You said that I was beautiful Hermione." Another long digit was added, stretching her so that her breathing hitched as the slow but steady rhythm continued, "I am merely re-paying the compliment." Words that she wanted to say lodged in her throat as an undeniable heat began to build within her.

She held onto Lucius tighter as he took control of her body, manipulating it in a way that only he was able.

She cried out his name as the tension finally snapped and her senses exploded in delight.

She collapsed onto his chest in a boneless heap, trying to catch her breath.

She felt a warm hand smooth away the curls from round her flushed face and slowly she lifted her head to look up at her lover. He leaned down and whispered one word before proceeding to take away her newly regained breath with another kiss,

"Beautiful."


End file.
